In surface-emitting semiconductor components with a top-side contacting, emission of light via their top side can be reduced due to contact structures. To impress current into semiconductor layers of a surface-emitting semiconductor component in a planar manner, a layer for current expansion can be arranged on the semiconductor component, this layer being transparent. As a result, expansion of reflecting or at least shading contact structures can be reduced on the radiation side of the semiconductor component. Nevertheless, to efficiently couple the light out of the semiconductor component, conventional transparent current expansion layers have a refractive index which is too low, which is why an excessive proportion of the light remains at the interface between the semiconductor body and the current expansion layer in the semiconductor component due to total reflection.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor component with an improved contacting of a semiconductor body on the emitting top side thereof with regard to an improved current impression into the semiconductor body and an improved outcoupling of radiation as well as a method of producing such a contacting.